Red Sun, Blue Moon
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: The Egyptian Empire stands on the cusp of loosing it's greatness. A warrior princess comes to the capital to secure what is rightfully her kingdom's. However in the process she ends up on the ends of interesting means. Pairing listing comes at the end.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: The characters used henceforth are the property of Sunrise Inc. This is discounting original characters, which belong to me._

_A/N: This is the first work that I have conceived since I left FF. It might be a little rusty but I think you will find it more refined then anything you have seen from me before. _

_The time period is 15__th__ century B.C. Around the time or shortly after the Zenith of the ancient Egyptian Empire. I have tried to make the environment and behaviors relevant to that time period. So the beginning of a new era dawns …_

**Red Sun, Blue Moon**

**By**

**Ultima-Matrixed**

(Egyptian Empire: Eastern Desert: Some distance from Thebes: 1523 B.C.)

The sun looms towards the west as a cloud of dust and sand rises from the desolate desert. The sound of horses breaks the silence as the small caravan cuts into the horizon, the heat scorching the figures riding on chariots. As the distance appears to begin to swallow the sun into the burning sand, the figure riding in the lead raises a hand into the air signaling a stop.

Two figures dismount from their chariots and trudge though the hot sand towards the lead chariot of their group. Upon their approach said figure disembarks from the lead chariot. This person walks across the sand with a lighter gait than the other two, but then this person was also two heads shorter. It wasn't because this individual was short; it was because the former were rather tall and large.

The smaller figure's white kilt shifted lightly under the body armor upon stopping before the two men. The other two dropped onto one knee, crossing their right forearm across their chest, apparently this was no normal noble.

"Please reconsider! As we get closer to the capital, there are bound to be more thieves and marauders," the older of the two men spoke. He appeared to be in his late forties, which was rather old for an Egyptian, especially a military man.

"I have told you before Atkmose, I do not ride through the night! Set camp, we will be stopping here for the night!" a husky female voice cut through the air.

"But, my princess, there is a war going on past Thebes. It is not safe for a royal or much less a woman to be camping in this part of the desert," Atkmose pleaded. The queen had sent him as guard; an unnecessary means to get her sister to Thebes safely.

"I do not know what gave you the idea that just because I am a woman, that I cannot swing a blade with the art of a warrior. Really Atkmose, I am more skilled than even you," the royal said allowing herself a small smirk and a stroke to her ego.

"Curse your arrogance, child! I am trying to get you to safety. The queen said you might act this way," Atkmose said causing the woman's nostrils to flare and her flesh to take on a high red tone.

"My sister! Chie needs not fear the great Anubis, because she is more of a jackal than he is!" Natsuki said pulling the cover off of her head, allowing her dark locks to fall over her shoulders.

"I have had enough of this rubbish, we will camp here tonight," Natsuki finished, cutting off Atkmose's response, as her loyal servants dismounted and started to retrieve things from the cart in the middle of the formation. Atkmose let out a long sigh then bowed down once more before going to accomplish his tasks.

(Thebes: Temple of Amun-Ra: Chamber of the Divine Wife)

A cool wind cast over the metropolis of Thebes and into the windows of the temple's chambers. Fire climbed up from a small pit in the floor as the highest priestess of the cult continued to tease it up with odd sands and dusts.

'_The darkness setting so easily unnerves me. Though with the war going on and my brother going to live in the house of the underworld it shouldn't surprise me,'_ Mikoto thought as she continued her telling of the fire. She had tied her long hair back to avoid getting it burned and began the normal chant for that time of night.

Mikoto's priests and priestesses were all well trained, able to perform any ritual including funerary ones. That was something she didn't want to do again any time soon. The smell of resin still filled her sensitive nose. It was a long process to get someone ready for the journey to the afterlife and even more difficult if they are a loved one.

"I can feel it … just help me a bit further… great warrioress" Mikoto said as she focused on the feeling that continued to grow in her mind. Though careful not to touch it, the consciousness grew and before long she could at last see a vision. It was of a figure of great importance, upon focusing further she realized just who it really was.

"The warrior princess, she comes near, I must tell my sisters!" Mikoto said excitedly as she leapt from all fours and ran to the massive door that closed her chamber. After she opened the door, she saw a few her of clergy bow in respect to her. Mikoto nodded with her normal gusto and then continued her run down the hall towards the palace.

(Thebes: Pharaoh's palace: Royal chamber)

"Really, she bolted out of dining chamber this afternoon. She was going on about how Bast wanted her to come to the temple. She's as rambunctious as ever," Mai said as she pulled at her long bangs.

"I am happy to see that she is much happier. She's been so dim of spirit since burying our brother," Shizuru said as she sat ensconced in a chair, though not the throne, that was higher than the rest, a baby held securely in her arms.

"Yes, that is a bit better I suppose," Mai said with a sigh as she sat up and rotated her shoulders.

"Your shoulders again?" Shizuru asked as the child began to fuss.

"All the time now, the doctors say there's nothing wrong with me," Mai replied.

"They are right, there is nothing wrong with you, other then being blessed by Amunet with a fertile body," Shizuru said with a giggle as they both could hear the rushed feet of someone approaching.

"She is coming! She is coming! The one that bears Bast's blessing!" Mikoto said rather loudly, nearly tripping over her own feet as she ran into the room.

"Who? Who!?" Mai demanded as she was so tired of the way her sister spoke at times.

"The princess of the upper kingdom!" Mikoto proclaimed loud enough to scare the child in Shizuru's arms.

"Dear sister, you do not have to speak so loud as to raise the dead from their earned slumber," Shizuru said as she handed off the child to a wet nurse. Shizuru then rose from the chair and straightened her dress.

"I am sorry, it is just that this is a good vision," Mikoto said with a nod.

"The princess of the lower kingdom…?" Shizuru questioned as she thought,_ "I did not know that father's brother had any daughters."_

(Outside of Thebes: Natsuki's campsite)

'_I can only hope that this will be short. My sister seems to think that we are not getting our due from the Pharaoh. She thinks that his sister will listen though. I do not think that my presence is necessary. But I must do my duty even though I miss you. _

_I have forgotten your smell already as well as your touch. Even though we last spent time with each other before my departure, I still feel it was too brief. I shall leave this note as it is, before I become too lonely.' _Natsuki sighed as she finished the last character and leaned back in her chair lost in thought and in heart.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I've decided to release this at a slow pace. The soonest being two weeks in between. However, it could end up longer. I only have so many chapters in reserve and my beta is a busy woman. Speaking of my beta, this story is being handled by E. who also handled Conflict back when it was active. _

_But ultimately you all, as well as I will be to the whim of my muse. That being said, quality over quantity is the law now. And I am aware of the fact that it says 'upper kingdom' here and 'lower kingdom' there. I've fixed it though. Anyways, enjoy. :) _

(Thebes: Pharaoh's palace: Throne Chamber)

"Why do we always have to have this fanfare? I'm missing my nap for this you know," Mai complained as she continued to sit straight in her throne.

"The gods are not happy with you, Mai. If you continue to sleep most of the day, bad fortune will come," Mikoto said as she adjusted her scepter.

"And you spend far too much time in the temple!" Mai spat back.

"That's quite enough! I've told you both about bickering in here," Shizuru whispered forcefully as the oval shaped crown weighed heavily on her head.

It had been a short while since her brother had passed. Shizuru insisted on using the title of Pharaoh even though her brother's advisors had advised against it. Just as she put the thought aside, the massive doors to the chamber were pushed in by the guards. Into the Throne Room walked an old man carrying a scroll.

"Not him, Shizuru …" Mai said as Shizuru cast a red gaze from the corner of her eye silencing her sister as the man cleared his throat.

"Her highness, Princess Natsuki of the Upper kingdom …" The crier was cut off by the movement of a gloved hand. The armored woman walked forward and stood before Pharaoh and her sisters before kneeling as customary.

"Who is it that silences my crier? Who kneels before me without introducing herself?" Shizuru stated in a calm tone.

"Forgive me, my Queen." Natsuki said with a light tone. The gasps around the room were near deafening.

"You dare to call me Queen as well? Are you not aware that I am Pharaoh?" Shizuru questioned still in a calm tone.

"I was unaware that you had taken the title from the last to sit in your place. Forgive me yet again." Natsuki replied. Her voice was bereft any reverence even though she was still kneeling and now finished with a curt bow.

"I wish to see this woman who claims ignorance," Shizuru jested as her court chortled. If she could see the princess' face she would have noticed the bright red grow across her features.

"As you wish, my Pharaoh," Natsuki replied curtly as she recovered, removing her helmet, and sitting it beside her. Her hair was just as long as the others, but had been pulled up inside her helmet. She felt it sliding over her shoulders, onto her arms, and resisted the urge to fix it. Natsuki steeled her features as the person directly in front of her stood and walked towards her.

"Now, greet me properly." Shizuru said evenly as she presented the back of her hand to the stranger in her court.

"Yes, my Pharaoh." Natsuki said as she took Shizuru's hand into her own and kissed the back of it before touching it to her sweaty forehead. Right now, Natsuki secretly wished that she had worn a cover instead of a helmet.

"You must work hard princess; your head is quite warm." Shizuru said as she smiled and returned to her throne.

"I-I am sorry my Pharaoh, I –I did not prepare properly for this meeting." Natsuki said as she started to flounder about in her words. Little did she know how her Pharaoh enjoyed this unexpected twist.

"Shizuru, must you torment her so?" Mai asked within clear earshot of Natsuki. The court chortled again. Shizuru waved her hand indicating Natsuki's permission to stand.

"It seems as if my sister thinks that I am being unfair to you. I tend to agree," Shizuru said with a grin.

"I invite you into my court, Princess Natsuki of the Upper kingdom," Shizuru finished as Mikoto leapt up touching her scepter to Natsuki's shoulder.

"You have the blessing of Bast; I see that it is well deserved. You are welcome in the temples here. Visit them often." Mikoto said quite jovial at the prospect.

"She is not one of your priestesses', dear sister. She will not have to attend if she does not wish to." Mai said looking first at Natsuki's frame and then into her eyes.

"You will have to forgive my two sisters, Princess. They both forget that you have free will." Shizuru said as she motioned her hand signaling the others to leave.

'Right…" Natsuki said as she continued to drift into Mai's gaze.

"Is there an issue I should know about?" Shizuru asked as the two could hardly break their gaze, "In any case, Mai will be taking care of you until you are comfortable here. I have many duties as does Mikoto. Now then, you will join us at the evening feast."

"Of course." Natsuki said as all three got up from their thrones.

"I would have you remove that armor before coming to my table." Shizuru commanded with a look.

"I'll see that she is suitable for dinner, sister," Mai said while taking Natsuki's hand to lead her away.

"Very well, I have other things to attend to. You will have to settle with my crocodile of a sister," Shizuru said with a light smile.

"Even the river god is upset with Mai," Mikoto muttered.

"Quiet you!" Mai shot to Mikoto as she looked over at her older sister. "And that is not fair Shizuru, I am not a crocodile," Mai rose up in protest as Natsuki looked over watching the royal squabble.

"We shall see after morning. Meanwhile, I leave things to you, Mai," Shizuru said as the servants had finally taken the heavy crown off of her head. She left, being soon followed by Mikoto and a group of high priestesses.

"Really, those two, they put such a crimp in my day!" Mai complained.

"I have the same problem at home. My older sister is the queen." Natsuki informed Mai as she fought to keep composure. The feeling of even touching this woman's hand was enough to make her ears throb. She hadn't felt this way since before she left home.

"I will take you to the chambers that have been prepared for you. Then I have to go out into the garden for a while." Mai said making her intentions clear. The attraction between them was thick enough that soon she would need a sword to sever it. She needed to get away from the Princess of the Upper Kingdom at least until evening.

"Lead on." Natsuki said relived. She needed a bath and it would be nice to dine clean. She felt her desire slip into the back seat for now. The hope to stay away would win for now. The need, however, would not be so easily silenced.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: So it's been two weeks now and so it's time for another chapter. This one should put to rest some questions and raise others. Thanks again to Elder-Master-sensei for the beta work. _

(Thebes: Pharaoh's palace: Dining Chamber)

"You could eat a little slower you know. And I get called a crocodile?" Mai said as she sat across from her sister. Mikoto often had a voracious appetite causing Mai to wonder where it all went. Mikoto didn't have an ounce of fat on her. This often led her sister to be jealous

"Please Mai, we have a guest. I would prefer if you kept your comments to a minimum," Shizuru said between sips of wine. She looked across at their guest and smiled, "You look quite well in the dress, Princess." Natsuki blushed at the statement and the attention it called to her. Granted she was required to dress this way at home too.

Though she could feel the occasional gaze cut into her from the left, Natsuki still hadn't been paying Mai much attention since they separated after the showing of her room. Though the native princess passed by Natsuki close enough for her to smell her perfume and body. Taking in the wonderful sent nearly made her lightheaded.

"Please, my Pharaoh, address me Natsuki," Natsuki said to alleviate some of the tension resting around her.

"As you so wish, Natsuki and in return you may address me as Shizuru," The Pharaoh said with a warm smile as she looked upon her sisters to follow suit, "But of course you know this is only when we are in informal company."

"Of course … Shizuru" She said lingering just a bit as she felt the blush build from being able to use the older woman's first name.

"I am Mai, just in case you missed that earlier." Mai said locking eyes once more with Natsuki before breaking off and looking away.

"Mikoto," Mikoto said as she swallowed, "I am also the head priestess here." Mikoto said with a nod before returning to her food.

"Everybody knows who _you_ are." Mai said in a sharp remark to Mikoto, who in turn snorted and kept eating.

"I don't know what I am going to do with these two. So Natsuki, I'm sure you have questions for me," Shizuru knowingly stated.

"Well, I have been wondering why … you are … that is …" Natsuki trailed off stuck in between good manners and curiosity.

"Why I am Pharaoh and a woman? It's quite alright; I actually wish more people would ask me. Well, our brother, the previous Pharaoh passed away this last winter before the harvest…" Shizuru paused as she looked over at both her sisters who had taken sullen expressions.

"His wife had produced one heir, but our nephew is still just newly born, so I have taken the throne," Shizuru said.

Often during formal gatherings she told the story in this manner. It received few fair responses since there was a faction of the nobility that believed she should be addressed as Queen Regent, not Pharaoh. Natsuki didn't seem to mind her using the title.

"I see, I extend my condolences," Natsuki said not sure of what else to say.

"We have grown accustomed to it," Mai said contrary to her words.

"Brother is in the house of the dead now. We should remember him with joy, not with sorrow," Mikoto finished as Natsuki pushed her plate away.

"Are you finished Natsuki? I hope our talk of such things did not make you lose your appetite?" Shizuru queried.

"No, I ate quite a bit of food this morning. I think I will retire though," Natsuki said as she rose from the table.

"I am finished too," Mai said as she got up from the table and walked off apparently upset.

"Mai hasn't taken well to Brother's passing. She doesn't want to admit to the Gods that he's gone." Mikoto said after she took a drink of her wine.

"We've discussed this. Leave it where it stands," Shizuru said with a sharp tone causing Mikoto to reconsider going on. Both of them didn't notice Natsuki leave.

"I think Mai will be alright." Shizuru said as she returned her attention to her salad.

(Thebes: Pharaoh's palace: Royal Chambers)

Natsuki walked down the long hall towards her room. She had watched Mai storm past her and after she turned the corner she didn't see her anymore which she was glad about. The entire meal she could not help but look over at Mai, as attracted to Mai as she was becoming.

The material for dresses was not that thick and given the right lighting one could see though the material. The thought of seeing the other princess naked was causing Natsuki's head to pound. It was good that Mai had retired for the night as should she. Natsuki pushed the thought of Mai out of her mind and entered her room.

She could feel the light wind and the ambience was enough to make her want to sleep right where she stood. The journey had been long and it was going to be very nice to sleep in a normal bed again. Natsuki sighed as she walked out onto the balcony. The city of Thebes was brighter then home. She looked down and could see the guards patrolling the grounds in groups. Her sister did not have such a large detail, but then she was not Pharaoh either.

The scents of the night air were strange to her nose; Natsuki's room back home faced a corner that did not favor the wind. A familiar scent soon crossed her senses so Natsuki turned and returned through the curtains. In her room was the source and Natsuki began to feel very uneasy.

"Natsuki …"

Mai could say no more as she looked into the emerald eyes across from her. The latter began to feel her desire welling up inside her as she continued to look Mai up and down. Though Mai was still clothed it was not enough to stop Natsuki's imagination. The soft skin, the large supple breasts, and even the flame colored hair invited her. Natsuki could only think about removing Mai's dress and doing as she wished, but there was someone else. Someone who was very close and would not take this well.

"You should not be here, Mai. You cannot… be here. Please…please leave." Natsuki said breaking her visual caressing of the addressed. Not much longer and Mai would answer to the primal woman inside of Natsuki.

"Please Natsuki, I do not know what this is, but I have never been so drawn. I do not think I can leave," Mai said now returning the favor of visual touch to Natsuki. The strong back and legs, the toned backside and the deep blue hair cascading down her back, all caused Mai overwhelming desire to be taken, to be owned by this woman.

The lust made her nipples push their way though her dress and Mai could feel the warm heat rolling down her legs. She also felt her arms cross at her chest in a feeble attempt to hide what her body was so deeply craving.

Natsuki felt helpless as she turned and walked over to Mai, bringing her closer. She leaned down into Mai's neck taking in a prolonged breath. Natsuki then looked down at Mai's arms before pulling them gently to her sides. Sliding her arms to her own shoulders, Natsuki dropped her dress letting it fall as she allowed Mai to look at her before tightly embracing her in a deep kiss.

"Natsuki …" Mai said lightly as she felt Natsuki reach up to free her shoulders from the garment allowing it to meet her own on the floor. Natsuki then moved behind Mai, wrapping her arms around Mai's waist as she leaned in to kiss the back of her neck.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Here's the next part. This is where the M rating comes in. If women having relations is not your cup of tea then turn around and leave now. Otherwise, enjoy the continuation._

(Thebes: Pharaoh's palace: Royal Chambers)

Natsuki began to feel her own heat rising as well as her hunger. She was well past reasoning now and could only think of the body before her as the animal overcame her. She slid her arms up and held the weight of Mai's bosom in her hands feeling Mai shudder as she squeezed slightly. The latter elicited a light sigh as her lover began to massage firmly.

"Ahh … mmm…" Mai moaned as Natsuki continued to work her breasts while teasing her neck with her teeth and tongue. Natsuki moved onto Mai's hard nipples clasping them in between her thumbs and fingers pulling on them slightly. Mai's loud moan was enough to make Natsuki's core spasm momentarily.

"This isn't working …" Natsuki trailed in a whisper as she led Mai to the bed and lay her down. Getting on her knees before Mai, Natsuki looked down at her and could only feel her head burning up. Mai's body was inviting her to be ravaged and she was finding it more difficult to ignore the call. Unable to hear much more than Mai's breathing, she leaned down and kissed her deeply again. Breaking the kiss, Natsuki continued downward to the soft, yielding breast.

"Natsuki!" Mai said in surprise as the sensations began to torrent though her. Mai fought to control her breathing and kept trying to pull her legs tighter around Natsuki, trying desperately to get the sensation between her legs. Natsuki roughly edged Mai's legs apart and held her ankles firmly as she attended to Mai's breasts; now rotating between the two as she pushed on in her manipulations despite the latter's quick breathing.

Natsuki suddenly stopped what she was doing and turned to place her own knees along the sides of Mai's head. Rubbing along the pedals of her flower, Natsuki placed her fingers under Mai's nose causing the latter to lick her lips as well as the offered fingers. Natsuki spread open her essence as her nectar dripped on Mai's lips and chin. Mai then leaned up and pushed her tongue into the succulent flower causing Natsuki to gasp out and rock her hips.

Mai paid Natsuki's startled action no mind. Mai teased her tongue as deep as she could and licked upwards, holding Natsuki to her face with her hands. As Natsuki's body strained to take in the sensation, Mai continued to lap and graze the insides of Natsuki's petals with her teeth.

"Oh my … so good … I'm going to die," Natsuki's voice lost in her arousal. Natsuki had shared the company of another woman's bed for a while. But, this one seemed to defy everything she had experienced. She could feel the raw heat between her legs as her muscles continued to try to lock as Mai kept up.

Natsuki was loosing her control and her moans kept getting more intense before she came. Natsuki screamed out as her throat burned, the orgasm ripping though her. She fought for breath as she pulled her legs over Mai and collapsed to the bed. Natsuki then took a moment to sit and collect her scattered strength.

'Natsuki … please…" Mai pleaded as she spread her legs. The slick sheen inside of them urged Natsuki forward as she pushed Mai's thighs apart and began to lick Mai firmly.

"The gods!" Mai said in between gasps and squeals as her own body began to build for the coming release. Natsuki began to hum as she pushed her face into Mai's excited, swollen core. She held Mai's legs apart as wide as she could as she continued to lap at the inside.

Mai reached up to one of the posts on the bed, gripped it tightly as she continued to gasp, and firmly closed her eyes. Natsuki sensed Mai's coming orgasm and pushed her even harder. Mai's body couldn't take anymore as she let out an ear-piercing cry. Natsuki finished the exhausting play and then cover them both, kissing Mai lightly before falling to sleep.

(Morning)

Natsuki opened her eyes slightly as she could see the late morning sun coming into her room. She slid out of bed and realized she was naked and sore. It slowly dawned on her as she heard a light yawn from behind her.

"You were amazing Natsuki," Mai said with a groggy smile. Natsuki sat on the other side of the bed with her head in her hands, "Natsuki?"

"I can't believe that I did that," Natsuki said barely above a whisper.

"You did and you are the best I can remember," Mai said sitting up stretching as the sheet fell from her breasts.

"You seduced me! You led my astray! With those … those breasts of yours!" Natsuki snapped in painful shame.

"Hehe, I suppose I've done 'that' now haven't I?" Mai said in light humor as she continued. "I do admit that I am just as much fault in this as you. But I didn't walk in here naked or anything. You should just take it for what it is," Mai said as shifted her legs and seethed in pain.

"So this was just a game to you?! You wanted to have sex with a woman and I was the one you picked?!" Natsuki barked as she covered herself with the sheets.

"No, no, no!" Mai said waving her hands at Natsuki. "You aren't right about the virgin part. And you can't ignore that attraction either." Mai said as she got out of the bed causing Natsuki to blush as she stood and stretched again.

"Put something on, will you?" Natsuki asked gruffly as she began to wonder how she could do such a thing.

"Oh, so you can't stand the sight of my body today, but last night you couldn't have enough of it! Well, I tell you, now I do feel like a concubine! I know how my brother's wives felt!" Mai said genuinely hurt as she pulled her dress on trying to hide her face from Natsuki.

"It's not like that! Please, don't leave like that, you are a beautiful woman!" Natsuki said trying to dissuade Mai from leaving under the mounting pretenses.

"Hmph! I have nothing more to say to you!" Mai said as she left Natsuki's room amongst the looks of slaves and servants.

"Well, I guess it wasn't all that bad. But, I'll let her think I'm upset for a while." Mai said with a slight giggle. The stunned and shamed Natsuki in the doorway behind Mai, none the wiser to what just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Well, here's chapter five. I can only hope that people who have queried about the last chapter will find some of their answers here. Again, thanks to Elder-master-sensei for the beta work. _

(Thebes: Pharaoh's Palace: Garden)

The bright sun had only begun to climb up over the palace's east wall, hopefully bringing good tidings for the day ahead. As it cast its light down into the well kept garden, a lone figure sat under a palm tree, seemingly lost in thought.

The visiting princess allowed doubts to swim through her accustomed calm; she sat in contemplation trying to divine what had enabled her to take a strange woman into her bed so easily. Mating like an animal aside, Natsuki felt as though she had given no regard to who she could be hurting. Her head began to throb. Though, in truth, she did not know if it was the sudden sunlight that brought on the headache or her excessive thinking. As she rose from the cool grass beneath her, she wiped the broken blades off of her bottom and turned for the doorway in front of her.

"Natsuki?" A voice set sailing though the air behind Natsuki. She turned to around to face one of the people she really didn't want to see at the moment.

"My Pharaoh. I am sorry; I did not know that this was your personal garden. I will take my leave." Natsuki said nervously as she began to turn back in the direction she was heading.

"Natsuki, tell me, are you fearless in battle?" Shizuru asked not moving from her spot.

"Of course, I must be able to look my enemy in the eye as I kill them." Natsuki responded finding some measure of calm within her, grounding her. Being a warrior was something she knew.

"So how is it you cannot look me in the eye? I am your Pharaoh. Or have you been sent to kill me?" Shizuru asked waiting to see what the response would be.

"Of course not! That is detestable!" Natsuki said having spun back around to face Shizuru with an expression of semi-betrayal.

"The look on your face, you seem to have mistaken my jest. Apparently I was wrong about you," Shizuru said as she began to close the distance.

"Wrong about me? What do you mean?" Natsuki queried as Shizuru walked lightly.

"I had thought you a princess pretending to be a solider. I thought that you were nothing more then a little girl trying to walk with warriors." Shizuru said as she could see the effect of her words on the princess's face.

"How…how could Pharaoh think so lowly of me?" Natsuki said with pain in her voice.

"Well, you did sleep with my sister on your first night here," Shizuru said in a careful tactical poke, "Usually Mai isn't taken in so easily. So I thought that maybe the fact that you were playing warrior had something to do with it. But now I see you _are_ a warrior. So that was why I said I was wrong about you." Shizuru features softened into smile.

"Wa-what?" Natsuki squeaked as not only did she wrestle with her actions of the night before, but now she struggled to comprehend whether her Pharaoh hated or admired her.

"Perhaps that was too strong a come on? In any case, what I meant to say is I like you Natsuki. You have a quality that is rare among royalty. You are welcome in my home and my palace," Shizuru said as she touched Natsuki's shoulder before continuing to walk past her.

"But, Mai…" Natsuki blurted out as Shizuru turned to her again.

"I would not worry about my sister. She is like a lotus flower and has many more years of blooming in front of her. Besides, warriors are cursed with the path of uncertainty. You may not be here tomorrow as the saying goes. So you must live in the now, and part of that is indulging in worldly pleasures when you can." Shizuru said with a smile as she turned and left the gardens and a confused Natsuki.

"I wonder how long it will be before I am embraced by you? I can only deny myself for so long." Shizuru whispered as she now knew two things. There was now someone close who could sate her. And that it would not be a long while before the princess left forever. She could feel the tides were changing for her and perhaps she would have a chance, at the very least to finally lose herself.

(Thebes: Temple of Amun-Ra: Main Chambers)

"So you slept with the guest? You are a crocodile," Mikoto said as she wrote on scroll.

"I did not come here to get berated by the head priestess!" Mai said as lounged about on the bench.

"You know that if you do not find a suitor soon then you will be shaming us?" Mikoto replied.

"I know that! It's just that there haven't been any good ones lately." Mai pouted in the middle of a yawn.

"Really? I think you've just been dodging them. Perhaps you like a woman's touch better?" Mikoto said as she passed the scroll to a waiting priest.

"Perhaps I do! There is nothing wrong with that!" Mai rang out in protest.

"While the gods see nothing wrong in such things; you are not using your fertile body for its intended purpose." Mikoto said as she now read something beneath the scroll.

"Oh, bearing children is my destiny? Mikoto, that is not like you." Mai said now looking seriously at her sister.

"You know I did not mean it like that. I meant it in the way that you cannot dance about as a maiden forever. There are things expected of our line. And one of us has to produce heirs." Mikoto said looking right at Mai.

"So now you're saying because I have no responsibilities I should be the one to have babies?" Mai said now fully enraged.

"I give up," Mikoto said as she rolled the scroll back up and walked away.

"Wait! I'm not done talking to you yet! The gods will punish you for bending their will to your own sick humor!" Mai bellowed as Mikoto left.

"Why did I even come here? I would have been better off talking to Shizuru," Mai said as she took a deep sigh and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I would like to thank those who continue to read this. Sometimes even I don't know what direction my Muse is going to take. Thanks again to sensei for the beta. _

(Thebes: Pharaoh's Palace: Private Chambers)

After having left the princess in the garden perplexed, Shizuru had returned to her private rooms. Her previous private ruminations had left her emotionally taxed and she felt perhaps a midday bath would help to clear her head.

The cool water had served the purpose of dissipating the extra heat of her flesh. It would seem as if things would ring true sooner then she expected. The only way to keep this foreboding feeling at bay would be to keep her distance, if anything for the time being.

"How long has it been since I was touched or allowed someone to touch me?" Shizuru asked the passing wind. The life in the air served to move her hair slightly as she smiled. If the wind provided her comfort then perhaps time had been cruel to her.

"Far too long if you ask me." A playful voice sailed from the left. Shizuru opened one eye and looked over. Though she did not have to, she felt that the owner needed to know her comment was not appropriate.

"What? I only speak the truth. You have been tending to ruling matters so much that perhaps you need a wild night," Mai said slipping into the bath before Shizuru. A sigh of content escaped her lips as a momentary twinge showed across her shoulders.

"Like the one you just had?" Shizuru said with a smile not even bothering to see the look of momentary shock shoot across Mai's features.

"Shizuru! That is …" Mai said trailing off with a blush starting at her cheeks and moving down to her chest. Truth was Mai didn't even know why she slept with Natsuki, only that she wanted to. Attraction had steered her to seek out the raven haired princess.

"We were out of control … though it was very invigorating. I do not think that I … well … so hard in my life" Mai said smiling wistfully as her memory pulled her body back into the moment. When time allotted that Natsuki return her favor, Mai could remember the burning sensation across her face and the fact that her eyes were clouded with tears. Mai could remember her body craving more and more.

Shizuru looked across as Mai had stopped speaking. She noticed the expression of emptiness in Mai's eyes, as if every last drop of her energy had been pulled into that moment.

'_If she looks like that just remembering it,'_ Shizuru thought, _'then it must have been_ _something really special.'_ If her sister's expressions were any sign of the foreign royal's abilities, the warmth that she had felt from just being around her was justified.

Even so, Shizuru could feel the sharp pricks of jealousy moving down her spine. Jealous? Of Mai? This was not fairly placed and so she fought it from her mind and her body. Even notions of passion were making her like this, Shizuru felt if anything, slightly ashamed. Though she sought to end her momentary 'ills' by pushing Mai's leg with her foot, the amount of force however, would seem like a kick.

"Ow! Hey! What is wrong with you, Shizuru? I do not think I deserved that," Mai said reaching down to rub her knee.

"You know, if you allow a night's encounter to do that to you. Then perhaps you should stay single." Shizuru said attempting to vent the last bit of jealousy in a sharp quip.

"Mikoto seems to think otherwise. She thinks I should just make babies," Mai said with a pout. Shizuru realized that she had mistaken her remark as a joke and was thankful for it. A momentary giggle began to make her chest quiver and then break out into full convulsions as she guffawed at her younger sister's expression.

"This is about right. She is serious with me, whereas you laugh at me. I do not even know why I did it you know, just that I wanted to be touched by her. It was like a throbbing in the back of my head. I cannot explain it any better than that," Mai said as for the first time shame seemed to factor in. Not over what she had done, but for the fact that it was beyond her control.

She had felt helpless against the need that she felt. Something that only seem to go away after she had made love or rather 'mated' would be a better term, with Natsuki. Fate had been unkind to her or perhaps too kind as she saw it.

Shizuru felt the truth in Mai's staggered explanation. Perhaps it had been a mistake to have had Mai spend the day with 'her' before. Perhaps it should have been Shizuru herself; perhaps if it had been then it would be her memories of the events and not Mai's, perhaps…

"Shizuru?" Mai asked as she returned Shizuru's earlier kick, though it connected on an angle and sent Shizuru under the water. The latter pushed herself from the floor of the basin gasping as she broke for air. The momentary glare that cut into Mai's eyes caused her to smile crookedly and to wave her hands in an attempt to prevent retaliation.

"I did not mean it like that. Shizuru. Shizu…" Mai's voice was cut out as she suddenly went under from being pulled by her legs. Soon after she rose slowly and blew water out of her mouth with a most annoyed expression.

"Oh, dear sister. If you are willing to stay like that I can have an artisan summoned to carve you … out of … stone," Shizuru said in between giggles that were becoming increasingly more difficult to stop. Mai grimaced as she pulled her long hair from her back. It had dulled from a bright fire color to that of embers.

"Did I put your hair out …" Before Shizuru could finish Mai had kicked her under again this time it had been hard enough. Shizuru didn't even bother talking after coming up and instead tackled Mai to the water.

Amidst splashing and girlish squeals someone had arrived and had kneeled before the basin. He continued to watch his Pharaoh and princess play in the water for a few more moments before they noticed him. Mai then stayed under water up to her head as Shizuru stood up apparently slipping into her role as a ruler.

"What is it?" Shizuru asked making no effort to cover herself. She was Pharaoh before an embarrassed servant woman and an awaiting soldier.

"My Pharaoh, there is something that needs your attention." The man moved from crossing his arm across his chest to kneeling with his head down. He held the scroll in his hands in front of him as Shizuru retrieved it and read it. After a few moments she rolled it back up and handed it over, all semblances of relaxation and happiness had disappeared from her face.

"Have they arrived?" She asked stepping up and out into an awaiting sheet.

"No, My Pharaoh." The solider said as the sheet was wrapped around her.

"I am to have court immediately. Call forth the advisors. Also make sure that the visiting princess is in court as well." Shizuru watched as the soldier righted himself and left as quickly and quietly as he came. Shizuru turned to Mai who looked up with concern.

"What was that about?" Mai asked.

"See that you get dressed and report to court. I'll have a runner sent to Mikoto." Shizuru said sternly as she walked out of the room, her chambermaids following her. Apparently they sought to test her resolve once more.


End file.
